


coming out (of the closet)

by Dyal



Category: Bleach
Genre: (because it's me), (does that count as progress?), (mostly kyouraku and not shinji for once), Confessions, Embarrassed ichigo, I do what I want, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet, and unrealistically awesome kyouraku, awesome kyouraku, but it's my fic, extremely unsubtle gay crush, ichigo tries his best, oblivious ichigo, once again, probably unrealistically oblivious and embarrassed ichigo, unbeta'ed because i'm an impatient bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyal/pseuds/Dyal
Summary: Ichigo isn't an idiot. He knows he has a tendency to be too reckless, too careless, too quick to depend on brute strength and raw power. He knows Orihime has had a crush on him for years, knows Uryuu really cares about him as the kinda-cousins they are but will never admit it, knows Urahara hides massive amounts of guilt and regret behind that always-cheerful shopkeeper façade of his, has known his father was keeping secrets his whole life. He's not an idiot.But falling for Kyouraku Shunsui is such astupidthing to do.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kyouraku Shunsui
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	coming out (of the closet)

**Author's Note:**

> so ..... yeah. this was supposed to be a "training myself into not overthinking every single word I ever write and hating everything" drabble and guess what? _THAT DID NOT HAPPEN_.  
> thanks to [Razia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia) for helping me through my existential crisis (and the following meltdown) halfway through this fic, and as always, nothing would get written without her. she's the best <3 also thanks to [Shizuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610) for having amazing drawings, being awesome, and for (figuratively?) ~~smacking me with a newspaper~~ holding my hand whenever I was being dumb <3  
> oh, and I have no excuse about the name, it was the only thing I could think of. I do not like titles.

Ichigo isn't an idiot. He knows he has a tendency to be too reckless, too careless, too quick to depend on brute strength and raw power. He knows Orihime has had a crush on him for years, knows Uryuu really cares about him as the kinda-cousins they are but will never admit it, knows Urahara hides massive amounts of guilt and regret behind that always-cheerful shopkeeper façade of his, has known his father was keeping secrets his whole life. He's not an idiot. 

But falling for Kyouraku Shunsui is such a _stupid_ thing to do.

If Kyouraku would just stop being so attractive though, with his face and his smile and his hair and his laugh and his confidence and even that stupid kimono — that would be appreciated. Ichigo doesn't know how to deal with any of these things at all.

So he figures he'll stay away, keep his distance and wait until it doesn't feel like his heart will beat out of his body whenever Kyouraku is around, and that would be it. He can pretend it was a thing that never happened. Nobody else will know the truth. 

But then why, _why_ won't Kyouraku leave him alone? Why is he everywhere Ichigo goes, smiling that smile that hints at secrets shared between the two of them, that Ichigo doesn't understand? He hasn't heard any secrets and he certainly hasn't told any, so what is the meaning behind the smile? 

Why are Kyouraku's hands suddenly on his shoulder, against his back, on his arm, in his hair? And why, thrice damn it all, does it all feel _so good?_

Because by the gods, it does. 

A hand on his arm makes Ichigo's heart race, painfully aware of the heat and weight and size of Kyouraku's hand on his body, even through fabric. When Kyouraku rests a hand low on his back, carefully, gently, standing close enough that Ichigo can feel the warmth of him even when they aren't touching anywhere else - he wants to melt. He wants to lean back against that hand, trusting it to take his weight, wants to be pulled against a solid chest and cuddled close, and to feel warm and safe and cared for. 

Which is horrible. It's— he doesn't— even if it wasn't just a friendly gesture, something Kyouraku probably does with everybody, Ichigo can't just close his eyes and let Kyouraku take care of him. That would be terribly embarrassing. 

And Ichigo can take care of himself. He _has_ been taking care of himself, ever since his mother died, in fact, and he's been taking care of his sisters too for almost as long. He doesn't need anybody to hug him and tell him that he's loved or say they'll take care of him so Ichigo can just … relax and not worry for a little while.

(He shouldn't even want it.) 

Kyouraku is still there though, no matter what Ichigo does or doesn't want. Keeping his distance until he can get over his crush is impossible with the way Kyouraku makes himself at home in Ichigo's life. And Ichigo falls and falls and falls and wonders how much it's going to hurt to hit the bottom and how he will get back up afterwards. 

It's painfully wonderful, or maybe wonderfully painful, to be in love with someone like Kyouraku Shunsui. He's sly and cunning and definitely the type to use underhanded methods if it suits him, but he also _cares_ , and he's kind and patient and sneakily super funny with a wit that can rival Urahara’s. How was Ichigo supposed to resist? 

Acknowledging and accepting that he's not getting rid of his feelings anytime soon, however, does not mean he's even remotely prepared to be rounded up, cornered and confronted about them by the Visoreds. Or, more accurately: Shinji, Lisa, Rose, Love and — for some reason — Mashiro. 

"Are you in love with Kyouraku-taichou?" Lisa asks, seconds after Shinji slams him into the ground in the underground basement at Urahara's. 

It takes Ichigo a few moments to both stop seeing stars and realize that he didn't imagine the question. “What?" he squeaks, horrified. 

Lisa walks up to loom over him, partially blocking out the light and casting most of her face in shadow, and it's alarmingly effective at making her seem about ten times more menacing. "I said," she repeats slowly, "are you in love with Kyouraku-taichou?" 

It's the most awful question Ichigo has ever been asked. "I don't— I— what?" he stammers. 

"Come on now, Ichigo-chan, tell us ta truth," Shinji says from where he's still pinning him to the ground, and it takes Ichigo approximately 0.2 seconds after seeing Shinji's cheshire grin before he realizes that the offer to spar was a trap and this is a horrible, awful, terrible plot to ruin his life.

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo is nearly in tears as Lisa finishes the "safe, sane and consensual" part of her _very_ thorough, _very_ detailed sex-ed talk, and he would have been out of there twenty nine minutes and fifty five seconds ago if Shinji, Rose, Love and Mashiro hadn't literally sat on him to keep him from running away. (It's the biggest betrayal of his life and he will absolutely get back at them for it later.) 

But right now he's so embarrassed that he's about to explode, and all he wants is to retreat and lick his wounds in peace. Maybe he'll be angry at them later when he has the emotional capacity to feel anything besides utter mortification, but it won't happen for a while with the way some of Lisa's more …. explicit descriptions are still bouncing around in his head. He'd almost broken down halfway through the lecture and admitted his crush on Kyouraku in the hopes of getting her to shut up. Thankfully — thankfully? — he had realized it probably wouldn't help in the nick of time and managed to keep quiet. 

Maybe because of that whole (traumatizing) incident, Ichigo assumes that will be it. Whatever the point of that talk was, he was there, he heard it, he's scarred for life, and now he can avoid them all like the plague while he pretends it never happened. 

The last thing he expects is to be summoned to the first division two days later, only to bump into Kyouraku in an empty hallway and be herded into what looks like — from the tiny glimpse he gets before Kyouraku follows him inside, closing the door behind them and leaving them in the dark — a janitor's closet. 

He's in a closet with Kyouraku Shunsui. 

_Why_ is he in a closet with _Kyouraku Shunsui?_

Ichigo wants to scream, or at least angrily demand to know what the actual fuck is going on, before his heart just plain stops working from the stress. 

Sadly, Kyouraku is faster. (Or maybe just less caught off guard by suddenly finding himself locked in a janitor's closet with his very secretly ginormous crush, but that's neither here nor there.) 

"Be quiet, Ichigo-chan," Kyouraku whispers, directly into his ear, and Ichigo hopes Kyouraku doesn't notice the way he shivers and rubs his ear against his shoulder, trying to dispel the tingling. At least the room is pitch black, so there's no chance of Kyouraku seeing the way Ichigo's face is probably going bright red. 

Which is of course when Kyouraku finds the light switch and Ichigo is left squinting in the suddenly bright room. 

The first thing he notices after his eyes have adjusted is that Kyouraku is close. Like, one wrong move from being chest to chest close, and Ichigo immediately backs up until he hits the opposite wall, miraculously not tripping over any mops or buckets on his way. 

(Maybe the universe doesn't hate him after all.) 

But then Kyouraku follows him across the short distance, and suddenly Ichigo isn't backing into the wall as much as _being backed_ into the wall, Kyouraku very close and very warm, and Ichigo wonders if it's socially acceptable to punch your crush in the face and break his nose to escape from an emotionally stressful situation, even if the crush in question is the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. 

Probably not. 

(And the universe definitely hates him, no doubt about it. He was a fool to think otherwise.) 

"What are you doing?" Ichigo finally manages to squeak, heart in his throat and what feels like no oxygen in his lungs. Why in the world is Kyouraku so damn _close_? The room isn't that small. 

"Hiding us from Nanao-chan," Kyouraku says, like that makes any sense at all. 

"Inside a closet?" Ichigo tries not to think about how his voice is several octaves higher than usual. 

Kyouraku shrugs. "She knows all my normal hideouts, so I had to come up with something new." He grins suddenly. "Why, don't you like it?" 

Doesn't he— Ichigo is seconds away from just falling dead to the floor and Kyouraku asks if he doesn't _like it_? What is he even supposed to say to that? And what is he supposed to like about a janitor's closet in the first place? 

"Why are we hiding from Nanao-san?" he asks instead. Better to focus the thing least likely to give him a heart attack — or least likely to make him break out his hollow mask and tear the whole building down. 

“Because she had a sleepover with Lisa-chan yesterday, and then she came to work all giddy and giggling today which means that something definitely happened. She’s the one who summoned you here today without informing me, you know. So I’m assuming you are involved somehow and decided that we should hide until we can figure out what’s going on.” 

How does he intend to do that while they’re in a closet, Ichigo wants to ask, but then the words really sink in and he swears he can feel his heart stop. A sleepover with Lisa? It couldn't be— right? She wouldn't? 

Fuck. 

She absolutely, definitely _would_. Happily, even, if she has somehow picked up on Ichigo's feelings for Kyouraku. Lisa loves romance, she's very fond of her old captain, and she has exactly zero inhibitions about not meddling in other people's personal life. 

How, though? How did she figure it out? 

Ichigo desperately tries to remember if he had slipped up in the underground basement, if he'd somehow said something that had tipped them off or otherwise confirmed Lisa's suspicions without him being aware. He can't think of anything but that doesn't mean he didn’t, and if she has figured it out—

“You’re looking awfully worried all of a sudden,” Kyouraku says, startling Ichigo from his thoughts. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about what’s going on, would you, Ichigo-chan?” 

“No,” Ichigo says, and it’s true. It _is_.

The way Kyouraku hums thoughtfully is way more frightening that it should be. “No?” 

Oh crap. Ichigo recognizes that tone. He’s never heard it from Kyouraku before, but it’s been directed at him a number of times over the years — mostly from Urahara and Shinji because they’re suspicious bastards and know him too well — and it never means anything good for him. Crap crap crap. 

“You know, I’m not quite sure I believe you,” Kyouraku drawls, sounding distinctly amused, and yeah, that’s about what Ichigo expected. He probably looks about ten kinds of guilty right now too, even though he hasn’t actually done anything. (He hasn’t, right?) 

“It’s— I really didn’t know about the sleepover,” he says, maybe a little too defensively, judging by Kyouraku’s raised eyebrow. 

There’s no need to even say the implied “but?”; Ichigo cracks after a few seconds anyway. 

“But I had a—” and he stumbles a little over the word, because that's absolutely not how he would describe it "—a talk with Lisa the day before, and she might have said something about it to Nanao-san.” At Kyouraku’s sudden intrigued look, he hurries to add, “but it wasn’t anything interesting!” Which even Ichigo can tell sounds like the desperate lie it is, but still. “I mean— it wasn’t, it was just Lisa talking—” he pauses. Because— wait a minute. 

_Wait a minute._

It was just Lisa talking. It was just Lisa talking, because she was talking about _safe sex_ , and Ichigo had assumed it was simply a new way to torture him, but if she really had picked up on Ichigo's feelings for Kyouraku, that could ... that could mean ...

That could mean she did the whole thing because Ichigo— in case he would— in case he wanted to— 

Oh god. 

It would explain the extra focus she had on lubrication, and condoms, and— and _prepping, oh god_ — 

Ichigo covers his face with a strangled whine. He can never, ever, ever, ever look Lisa in the face again, because she might have— she might have said all of that while thinking about him and— and Kyouraku, god, he can never look at him again either without remembering what Lisa said about— Ichigo is gonna have to move to Rukongai to grow vegetables in a tiny town where nobody knows him and never talk to anybody ever again. 

Kyouraku brings him out of his panic by gently prying his fingers away from his face. 

“Come now, Ichigo-chan, it can’t have been that bad,” he says cheerfully, and Ichigo is so embarrassed and flustered and _offended_ , because it was arguably one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, possibly made even worse by this new revelation, that he answers without thinking.

“You weren’t the one forced to listen to Lisa talk about proper maintenance of sex toys or consensual kink” he snaps, and then the words catches up with him and he does a complete blue-screen of death. What did he just say? 

“Oh?” Kyouraku is suddenly looking extremely interested. “Care to tell me more about that?” 

And, well …. Ichigo doesn’t really, but he’s basically spilled the beans already, hasn’t he? And it doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere any time soon, so maybe it’s time to get it over with. 

“They sat on me while Lisa had a sex ed lecture,” he blurts, and then winces. “I mean, Shinji asked me for a spar at Urahara’s but when I showed up, he and Rose and Love and Mashiro literally sat on me to keep me still while Lisa— while she talked About… things.”

Kyouraku bursts out laughing and Ichigo does a sort of squirm-shrug because yeah, that’s fair, but mentioning Lisa’s talk also makes him want to crawl into a hole and die when he remembers what she might have thought of as she said those things—

"And? What about me?" 

Ichigo is startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

“How am I involved in this?” Kyouraku asks, and that’s a terrifying question, honestly. 

“You’re— you’re not involved,” Ichigo says, and it’s true. Probably? It doesn’t count when he’s only been talked about and not included in the conversation, right? And except Nanao-san’s apparently strange behaviour, Kyouraku really wasn’t involved. It might even be that Nanao-san’s actions are totally unrelated to Ichigo’s talk with Lisa. (Almost zero possibility is still just almost.)

The raised eyebrow and Kyouraku’s amused expression shows exactly what he thinks about that. “Nanao-chan wouldn’t have acted like she did if that was the case. Want to try again?” 

No, he _really_ doesn’t, Ichigo thinks stubbornly. In fact, it’s pretty much at the bottom of the list of things he wants to do, just barely above actually confessing. Because admitting that Lisa probably knows about his feelings and told Nanao-chan? That’s almost exactly as bad as just admitting his feelings in the first place. 

He pauses. Actually … maybe he should just … do that? Confess and get it over with? It’s obvious that Kyouraku isn’t planning on letting this go until he knows exactly what has happened, and Ichigo is about one wrong move away from losing what little of his sanity he has left. At least this way, if he confesses, Kyouraku can gently turn him down and Ichigo can finally leave to go lick his wounds in private. 

It’s pretty much as bad an idea as anything else he’s got right now, so why the fuck not? 

“Lisa asked—” he begins, steeling himself, only to look up and find Kyouraku watching him from way closer than he should be. His head smacks against the wall, hard, when Ichigo instinctively jerks back in surprise. “Wha—” 

“Careful now, Ichigo-chan,” Kyouraku tuts. “What did Lisa ask?” 

Right. Ichigo takes a deep breath. He can do this. Get it over with and go home. “Lisa asked if I was in love with you, and I didn’t answer but I think she figured it out anyway. I’m assuming that’s what she and Nanao-san talked about.” 

There. He said it. He even said it at an almost normal speed, because if he rushed it and Kyouraku asked him to say it again he’d probably just lie down and die instead. But now all he has to do is make it through Kyouraku very kindly and very gently turning him down and he can— 

He can get pinned against the wall, apparently, as Kyouraku steps in close enough to effectively trap Ichigo between his body and the wall instead. 

Well, that's definitely not what he expected. 

“And?” Kyouraku asks. 

Ichigo is trying really, really hard to think about something, anything, that's not the way he can feel Kyouraku's body pressed up against his. He is extremely unsuccessful. 

“What?” he croaks, and is treated to the sight of Kyouraku pouting down at him just inches from his face. It’s a lot more effective than it should have been, considering the man who’s doing it. 

“That’s how you’re going to tell me?”

_Tell you what?_ Ichigo is about to ask, because the only thing he’s told Kyouraku just now is what he said about Lisa — which Kyouraku was asking about, so he really doesn’t understand what he— 

Oh. 

Right.

He does kinda have a point. 

Because Ichigo did say that Lisa figured out his feelings, but he hasn’t actually told those feelings to the person they’re about, who just so happens to be standing right in front of him. (And staring really hard, goddammit.) 

“Uhm,” he squeaks, and then takes the time to stop and collect himself. Technically, he has already indirectly confessed, and some of the things he’s admitted to in the past 30 minutes or so have been way worse than what he’s gonna say now. Probably. Hopefully?

Though that sadly doesn’t really make it any less embarrassing to say. “It’s— well.” He swallows. He can do this. Five words; that’s all it takes. “I’m— I mean, I— I think I might be a little bit in love with you,” he manages. Which is close enough and also an enormous understatement, but whatever, he’ll take what he can get at this point. At least he said it. 

So if Kyouraku could now please just— 

Nope. Still set on pinning him against the wall, apparently. 

Or, actually, it seems he’s set on pressing even closer, close enough that Ichigo won’t have any air left to breathe. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Kyouraku grins, and doesn’t give Ichigo any time to wonder what that could mean before he kisses him. He _kisses_ him. 

Realistically, it's more like a peck on the lips than a proper kiss. Just a tiny second of their mouths pressed together before Kyouraku pulls back, but Ichigo is still left reeling. 

"You, you— what?" he eventually stammers. 

Kyouraku is grinning. "I think I might be a little bit in love with you too," he says. And that's just— 

Oh.

_Oh_ , that explains _so much_. Ichigo really has to take back that part about not being stupid because he’s been a complete idiot. 

"Oh my god," he squeaks. 

"You really just realized it? I haven't exactly been subtle." 

And that's true. That's so very true and Ichigo must be dumber than a brick to not have figured it out. All the random meetings, the dinner invitations, the _touching_ … 

Now is actually a great time to revisit that plan about moving to Rukongai and growing vegetables for the rest of his life. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" he groans. Then he could have been spared weeks of pining and the most traumatizing The Talk of his life (which includes the time Yuzu tried to lecture him about it when he finished high school, so that’s saying something.) 

"I wanted to wait for you to realize it on your own," Kyouraku says. 

Ichigo gives him the most unimpressed look as he can manage when it feels like his face is hot enough to melt off and about 80% of his brain is frantically switching between replaying the confession and the kiss.

"This is me figuring it out on my own?" 

Kyouraku shrugs and slides his arms around Ichigo’s waist. “Things happened.” 

“You locked us in a _closet_ ,” Ichigo feels the need to point out, trying to pretend he can’t feel the fingers rubbing soft circles on his lower back, and the way it sends shivers up and down his spine.

“I did,” Kyouraku agrees, and tightens his arms, pulling Ichigo forward the last half-step until they’re pressed flush together from chest to knees. “And it worked out really well, I’d say.” He leans down to press his lips against Ichigo’s forehead once …. and then just stays like that, hugging him.

Ichigo lasts maybe four seconds before he can’t take it any more. “Now what?”

“Now what, what?” 

Ichigo tries to pull back so he can glare at him, but Kyouraku won’t let him go. He huffs. “What do we do now?”

Kyouraku hums. “Well, I would like to kiss you again, to start with,” he says, like it’s no big deal and Ichigo’s heart didn’t just almost explode out of his chest. “Would that be okay, Ichigo-chan?” 

_Would that be—_ What does he expect Ichigo to say, no thanks?! 

“Yeah,” he wheezes instead, and Kyouraku pulls back a little, wasting no time in leaning down to press their lips together. 

It’s another soft peck, lips barely there before they’re gone again, but it’s immediately followed by another and another and another and another, on his lips and cheeks and nose and eyes and forehead, until Ichigo can’t keep being tense anymore and goes slack in Kyouraku’s arms. Kyouraku pulls away to let him breathe for a few moments. 

“Okay?” he wonders. 

Ichigo nods, not trusting his voice at the moment, and is rewarded by Kyouraku’s smile before the man leans down to kiss him again. 

It’s not just a peck this time. Instead, after a few long kisses, Kyouraku coaxes his mouth open proceeds to kiss him _properly_ , and Ichigo swears he can feels the sparks all the way to his toes.

By the time they pull apart, Kyouraku’s grip on his waist is pretty much the only thing keeping Ichigo on his feet and he has a newfound understanding of how the heroines in Yuzu’s romance novels must feel when they are “kissed until their knees buckle”. Ichigo can totally relate. (And he’ll never make fun of them again.)

“You alright, Ichigo-chan?” Kyouraku asks, and he sounds way too pleased with himself, but Ichigo doesn’t have to energy to reach up and hit him. 

“Bastard,” he says instead. 

Kyouraku just laughs, like the bastard he is, and runs his hands in firm strokes down Ichigo’s back, which, god, feels amazing. That’s definitely cheating. “Then unless there’s anything else you’d like to confess while we’re in here,” and he winks at Ichigo like an absolute idiot, “I suggest we move to my office, where we can sit down and have a proper talk.” 

Ichigo groans. “Why? Haven’t there been enough talking?” 

“Talking is important,” Kyouraku says smoothly. “And there are things _I_ want to tell _you_.”

And, well …. that certainly sounds more than a little ominous, but Kyouraku’s grin suggests it’s more likely to be Embarrass Ichigo Round 2 than anything scary. Which, it still doesn’t sound good, but he’ll probably be more likely to survive it. 

(Offhandedly, Ichigo wonders if there’s ever, like, a limit to being embarrassed. If, at one point, you’ve been embarrassed for so long or so much that you just go full zen-mode and don’t care about anything anymore. He hopes so, because if there is, then he’s gotta be pretty damn close to reaching it.)

There is definitely no limit, Ichigo discovers a scant minute later, after Kyouraku gives him one last lingering kiss and then goes to open the door, because on the other side is Nanao, giving them an incredibly obvious once-over and raising a single judging eyebrow that makes Ichigo want to just shrivel up and die. Embarrassment is apparently endless. 

But he feels almost zero shame immediately hiding behind Kyouraku. She's his lieutenant anyway, let him deal with it. 

"Nanao-chan? What are you doing here?" Kyouraku asks, sounding completely calm and not at all like he was literally just caught coming out of a janitor's closet with another man, lips red and clothes ruffled. Ichigo desperately tries to straighten his own shihakusho. 

“Waiting for you to come out of the closet, apparently,” Nanao answers, and Ichigo chokes on nothing. Oh god, that phrasing is— she can’t mean it like _that_ , can she? Surely they don’t use those kind of expressions here in Soul Society. Right? 

Kyouraku still sounds like they could be talking abou the weather. “And? What did you need me for?” 

“I wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with several members from Central 46 later today,” Nanao says, followed by a loaded pause that has sweat gathering at Ichigo’s nape just because. “But I will call them and reschedule. I’ll write it as a sick leave, so just go home for today.” It sounds like she’s turning around to leave.

“You’re the best, Nanao-chan,” Kyouraku says cheerfully. 

“I know.” The footsteps stop. “Oh, and Lisa-san said to tell you to treat Kurosaki-san gently because you’re his first, and the Visoreds will kill you if you fuck it up.” She starts walking again. “And congratulations, I guess. It sure took you two long enough.” 

With that, she disappears around the corner, and Ichigo is left gaping. She— did she really just—? 

Kyouraku is laughing when he turns around, so she really must have. “ Did you hear that? I have to treat you extra gently, Ichigo-chan, or Lisa-chan and Shinji and the rest will have my head. We can’t have that, can we?” 

“You are all awful and I hate every single one of you,” Ichigo groans, feeling his face heat for what must be the 264th time today, even as Kyouraku pulls him close and he hides his face against his shoulder.

Fuck everything. Ichigo is _absolutely_ moving to Rukongai to grow vegetables all alone. He’ll die of embarrassment if he spends any more time in Seireitei. These bastards. 

But maybe he’ll let Kyouraku buy him lunch first — he definitely deserves it after what he’s been through. And he’s starving.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, please don't mind the rushed ending I just literally didn't know what to do and gave up. ~~and didn't have the patience to wait until I came up with something better, oops~~  
>  and also I want to say (because this is the same pairing) - if anyone who read this have read my other Kyouraku/Ichigo-fic, it's not been dropped or abandoned. I _will_ continue it one day, just ... not anytime soon, I'm afraid. my mental health is still very much _eh_ and I'm focusing what little energy and motivation I have on school these days. but hopefully things will get better eventually and I will manage to write more \o/  
> thanks for reading, and everybody stay safe and take care of each other <3


End file.
